Rebekah and Hope
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and her niece, Hope Mikaelson. Rebekah is the paternal aunt of Hope, the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. Hope's parentage and unique status as a living hybrid made her an ideal target for exploitation or sacrifice by numerous adversaries even before she was born. Rebekah, whose relationship with Klaus (or Nik as she calls him) had been strained for centuries, had left New Orleans not long before Hope was born to start a new life for herself. By the time Hope was born, the supernatural situation in the city had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Vampires, non-original vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Hope's parents along with Elijah, her paternal uncle, knew that she would be under constant threat from these enemies. Wanting a happy life for their daughter, Hayley and Klaus concluded that it would be best if she was not raised in the embattled city. The first step to achieving this goal was to convince the world that their newborn child had died on the day she was born. In order to ensure Hope's safety, Klaus then called upon Rebekah - who, despite their troubled history, he trusted above all others - to take and raise his daughter in secret, far away from those that would see her dead. She gladly did so, promising Klaus that Hope would be happy. The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, In Girl in New Orleans, In Sinners and Saints, In Bloodletting, In The River in Reverse, In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah worries about Hayley and the baby as Hayley becomes ill. Sophie Deveraux asks Rebekah to get herbs to help Hayley. Rebekah gets the herbs which helps Hayley. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah appears to Hayley and says her goodbyes before leaving New Orleans. She warns Hayley of the enemies she and her brothers have made over the centuries and speaks of how Hope will inherit all of them. Despite that, she hopes that Hayley would tell stories to Hope about her "crazy Auntie Bex" and parts with Hayley with nothing but loving words for the unborn child. In From a Cradle to a Grave, realizing the baby would not be safe in New Orleans, Klaus and Hayley make the difficult decision of sending the baby away. Elijah objected to this idea stating that no one could protect the baby better than her family, and Klaus reminds him there is one person that could protect her - Rebekah. Later, Klaus and Rebekah meet and he gives the baby to Rebekah. He tells Rebekah that despite their differences, she is the only person he would entrust with the task of protecting and raising his daughter. He wishes her happiness and Rebekah promises that Hope will be happy and she even considers the idea of getting a white fence for their new home. She then takes her new niece and drives away, happy with the idea of finally having a family. Season Two In Rebirth, Hope is living with Rebekah away from New Orleans. Rebekah tells Hope about her father and the circumstances that caused her to be sent away. She tells her this in the style of a fairytale. Rebekah then puts Hope to bed placing the wooden knight toy with her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah takes Hope to the park. Rebekah is pushing her on the swing when she notices her mother's starlings staring at her. Rebekah believes her mother has found them so she rings Elijah. Elijah meets with Rebekah in the diner and he holds Hope. Rebekah notices a worrying change in Elijah and when she goes to give Hope a diaper change she sees he has killed people in the diner. She puts Hope in her carrier and she snaps Elijah's neck in order to keep Hope safe. Quotes ---- Gallery 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 028.png|Rebekah leaves with Hope. HopeMikaelson.jpg originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png screen_shot_2014-07-26_at_11_20_11_am__twocolumncontent.png|Hope in Rebekah's arms 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg|Rebekah and Hope 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg RebekahHope.jpeg|Rebekah and Hope Normal_TheOriginals208-0025Rebekah-Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0218Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1736RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2176RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Rope.gif | Rebekah tells Hope a story Videos Klaus Gives His Daughter To Rebekah TO 1x22 PT 17 The Originals S02xE01 - Rebekah Mikaelson & Hope Trivia *In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah originally claims that she cares nothing about the baby. *In Girl in New Orleans, Rebekah is the first one to point out that the child's vampire blood healed Hayley. *In The River in Reverse, Rebekah snapped Tyler's neck as a warning to the New Orleans vampires to bring no harm upon Hope. *In Farewell to Storyville, before she leaves, Rebekah tells Hayley to tell her child about her "crazy auntie Bex". *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus that Hope looks like her mother. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus they might get a white fence once she and Hope have settled into a new home. *Rebekah was the first person to know the name of Hope which was given by Klaus. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus that she will get a witch to do a cloaking spell on Hope so that no one finds her. *Rebekah promises that Hope will be happy. *Rebekah always wanted a family and children, which she got after taking Hope to her care as a daughter. *Klaus can trust only Rebekah as the guardian of Hope. *In Rebirth Rebekah tells Hope a fairytale about why her parents had to send her away. *In Rebirth Rebekah puts the toy Klaus gave to her as a child next to Hope in her crib. * It is possible they will be seen for the first time since 2x01 in the ninth episode of season two. * It is possible that Rebekah has not talked to, or had any contact with Hope's parents or Uncle since 1x22. * Rebekah is protective of Hope. * Rebekah would give her life to make sure that no harm comes to Hope. * In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah tells Elijah that taking care of Hope makes her feel human. *Hope's birth brought about a reconciliation between Rebekah and Klaus. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family